


You Can't Unwind

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't waste time, knowing he's there for a reason and begins scanning the crowd of half-naked, sweaty guys dancing and grinding against each other, but no one looks right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Unwind

The line outside the bar was long, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for a Saturday night. Going to Jungle was out of the question because he didn't want someone to possibly recognize him. Instead, Stiles chooses a dingy bar a couple of hours outside of Beacon Hills. The chances of someone recognizing him there were slim to none.

His hands were sweating, as this was the first time he was using his new ID. After much badgering, he had finally worn Danny down and had him take Stiles to the guy that did his fake ID. This wouldn't have been necessary if the ones he made looked real enough, but he got tired of trying.

The bouncer might as well not have been there. He barely looked at Stiles' ID and waved him in. He could have handed him a library card and he wouldn't have noticed the difference.

As he comes in, he first thing that hits him is the smell of sweat. He didn't have to be a werewolf to pick up that scent. The loud, pounding music and the strobe lights were overwhelming and he decides to get a few drinks to drown everything out.

He doesn't waste time, knowing he's there for a reason and begins scanning the crowd of half-naked, sweaty guys dancing and grinding against each other, but no one looks right. He takes a couple of swigs from his beer and suddenly feels a pair of eyes on him. His gaze feels heavy and full of lust and Stiles welcomes it when he realizes he looks almost like what he's looking for.

He makes his way towards Stiles and leans in to tell him something, but the music is far too loud for him to hear, and quite frankly, he doesn't really care. He's much shorter than Stiles and doesn't quite look like _him_ , but his build, his brown skin and short, jet black hair are just what he's looking for. Stiles grabs his wrist and turns him around, pulling him close. Instinctively, the man begins grinding back against Stiles. He's firm everywhere just like what he imagines _he_ would feel like pressed against him.

They stand there for a while and he finishes beer after beer. Stiles can feel the drinks warming him up and his nerves are slowly fading away. He closes his eyes and kisses the other man and it's anything but loving. Stiles grips his jaw and shoves his tongue in his mouth.

What did he say his name was? Fernando? Stiles wasn't completely sure.

"My place is nearby," he tells Stiles.

He knows it's dangerous to follow this guy home and every bit of common sense in him is telling him this is a bad idea, but Stiles doesn't care. He needs this right now more than anything.

The building he leads Stiles to looks like it's ready for demolition. Some doors are kicked in, there's garbage on every corner, and he can faintly hear a baby crying. All in all, it's not ideal, but it will do for now. His apartment is cramped and cluttered and it makes Stiles feel a twinge of claustrophobia deep in his core. Perhaps that's just his own body trying to tell him this isn't a good idea.

He flips the lights on and tosses his keys aside. Stiles tries not to look him in the face because when he does, it shatters the fantasy. He strips in front of him and climbs into bed. In certain angles, he really does look like _him_. Yet before getting closer, Stiles turns the lights off. It's better that way.

He tosses the lube to Stiles and spreads his legs, saying something ridiculous about wanting to feel Stiles' fingers inside him. Stiles throws it back at him and says, "Do it yourself. I wanna watch." 

And he does. He's illuminated only by the yellow streetlight that pours in through the bedroom window. It's enough to light up certain parts of him, and hide the parts that needed hiding.

Stiles is standing at the foot of the bed and unbuttons his jeans and begins stroking himself slowly. He's writhing around in his bed and for a few moments he does look like the person Stiles truly wants to be with. He's hard within a few minutes and sheds his own clothes.

Climbing into bed is easy enough when he imagines the bed belongs to someone else.

He sits up and latches onto Stiles. His tongue is working at one of his nipples and Stiles gets lost in the moment, carding his fingers through the other man's short hair. He imagines he's at _his_ house and for a moment, it's like he's there with the soft, warm bed beneath his knees and the window that no matter what, still lets in the cold night air. His eyes snap open and it brings him back to reality, to this guy who looks somewhat like _him_ , but not exactly.

Being inside him feels... okay. He doesn't hate it and it goes as well as he expected, but it's not good enough. It's just not Scott. He can pretend all he wants that the taut, brown skin beneath his fingertips and the cock he has his hand wrapped around belongs to Scott, but at the end of the day, it's just a stranger he picked up at a bar.

Stiles comes after pounding into him relentlessly, burying his face into the pillows so he wouldn't have to catch glimpses of his face. He lies down next to Fernando and feels empty. Before he can get too comfortable next to Stiles, he moves away and begins getting dressed. He asks if he can call Stiles tomorrow, but he leaves without so much as a glance back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, more smut. At this point I should just own it LOL


End file.
